


Moondrop

by GemmaRose



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 17:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago, a single drop of moonlight fell to Earth from the heavens onto a small lake in Burgess.<br/>When Jack drowned in that lake, he absorbed the powers of that droplet of moonlight. <br/>Not only did the moon told him his name, but also taught him the song to use his powers.</p><p>de-anon from rotg-kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moondrop

Jack jumped back from the feral NightMare's flailing hooves, cursing his stupidity for letting the beast corner him. The dark mouth descended towards him, and suddenly black was replaced with grey. The NightMare shattered at a slash from one of Bunny's boomerangs, and Jack let the wind carry him around to the elder Guardian's front. "Wow, thanks a million dude." he grinned. "I was toast there."

"Yeah, and now I gotta go get bandages, so bugger of."

Jack spotted the bite mark, blood dripping slick and oily from his friend's upper arm, and his breath caught in his throat. "Bunny, that's Shadow Fever. North said they never found a cure."

Bunny nodded, giving Jack a not-entirely-playful kick in the shin. "That's what happens when a Fearling gets its teeth in you, you turn into one."

Jack reached out, hand hovering just an inch from the wound. "I think I can heal you." he blurted, grabbing Bunny's forearm.

The Pooka gave Jack an odd look. "There's no cure, Frostbite. I need to get back to the Warren, so I don't hurt anyone else."

Jack's grip tightened, and his eyes were wide with desperation. "Please, let me try. It can't hurt, can it?"

Bunny sighed and knelt, affording Jack a better view of his injury. "Make it quick, Jack. I need to make sure I don't turn anyone else."

The winter sprite took a shaky breath and closed his eyes, laying both his palms over the injury. Bunny raised an eyebrow when he began to sing, and then his jaw dropped as the newest Guardian began to glow, rather like an old friend he'd not seen in several centuries.

"Moonbeam water glow, let your power shine. Make the clock reverse, shine down on what was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the fates' design. Save what has been lost, shine down on what was mine. What once was mine."

Jack removed his hands, and Bunny stared openly at his arm. He couldn't even tell where the wound has been, and the sick, slippery feeling of Shadow Fever had vanished. He opened his mouth to shout something, but Jack's panicked face and extended hands stopped him. "You- That's not possible."

Jack grinned sheepishly, frost creeping over his cheeks. "It's, uh, kinda my secret power." he admitted, pulling himself up with the staff. "Could you maybe not tell anyone? Like, just say you saved my stupid ass and almost got bit, then lectured me."

Bunny nodded dumbly, still in shock from Jack's unexpected display of powers. Shaking his head to clear it, the ancient warrior began trailing after Jack to make sure the idiot didn't get distracted. After all, North had made him in charge of keeping their newest member during the excursion. Regardless of the kid's previously unheard-of healing powers, he had to make sure the moron didn't get knocked out and eaten.


End file.
